List of posts by Trina Vega
This is the page of Trina Vega's posts on TheSlap.com! Posts *'Trina: '''You should see the Chistmas gift I got myself. It's amazing. *'Rex: You should see the gifts Robbie got me! *'Robbie: '''I didn't buy you anything. *'Rex: 'I used your credit cards. *'Trina: 'Let's just say "one" had a crooked toe. Do I, I mean, does "one" need their parent's permission to get cosmetic foot surgery? *'Cat: 'One time I had a crooked toe but I just stopped looking at it and it doesn't bother me anymore. Hopefully is straightned up. *'Trina: 'Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! Who loves me? *'Trina: 'I love ME! *'Robbie: 'I love you! *'Trina: 'Does anyone know how to delete someone's comment? If you do, can you please delete Robbie's? *'Rex: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, but I won't do it! *'Trina: 'Hey, everyone, don't forget NEXT Saturday is the performance of YOUR life! How do I know? Because I'm starring in it wirh a brand new song by me! *'Andre: 'Hey, Trina. Don't forget WHO wrote the song. *'Trina: 'OH, Andrew, nobody cares who wrote it! All people care about is who PERFORMS it! *'Trina: 'Okay, my little sister NOW goes to school here at Hollywood Arts. She's not as talented or as pretty as me , but she's a wonderful person so be nice to her, okay? *'Tori: 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me. *'Trina: 'I know. Don't mention it, sis. *'Trina: 'My tongue is no longer engorged or thropping erratcally. I'm awesome! *'Trina: 'I am Trina-riffic! That's Terrific -- BUT BETTER! *'Robbie: 'So when we kiss again? *'Trina: 'I will NEVER kiss you again - unless someone pays me or I get famous from it. *'Robbie: 'You look pretty today. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend yet? *'Trina: 'Please stop writing on my posts. The A-listers read my board ALL the timeand I don't want them to think I know you! *'Robbie: 'What time is dinner? *'Trina: 'I don't know what time YOUR dinner is! I'm eating at 7 WITHOUT you! *'Robbie: 'What's up sweets? *'Trina: 'Do they make digital restraining orders? *'Tori: 'Hey, Trina. Mom told me to remind you that tonight's your night to wash the dishes. *'Trina: 'Can't. Just got a manicure. You'll have to do it. *'Tori: 'We went together.... we BOTH just got manicure AT THE SAME TIME. *'Trina: 'Yeah but my hands are prettier than yours. *'Trina: 'It's my BIRTHWEEK! Thanks for all the special birthday messages! *'Rex: 'Uh, I know what Tori should get you as a gift -- new eyeballs 'cuz nobody wrote anything on your board!! *'Andre: 'See, there's Tori re-recording your tracks. *'Trina: 'I don't know what you're talking about. *'Trina: 'Check out my one-woman show, Trina! Playing all week. Everyone's talking about it! *'Trina: 'Excuse me! HELLO! Has my profile been disabled? How come I don't see tons of comments on my board?! *'Trina: 'I just insured my teeth for 1 million dolllars and it's ONLY gonna cost my parents $600/month. They don't know yet. *'Trina: 'At first I was insulted that I wasn't featured on "Robarazzi" but then I realized it's because I have no flaws. *'Rex: What about the fact that your right cheek is bigger than your left? *'Trina: '''WHAT? It is not! Or is it.... gotta go find a mirror. *'Trina: In just two days, I'll be putting up my video profile!!!!! Can you wait? *'Rex: '''Oh FANTASTIC. Shall we call the Vice President and ask him to tweet about it??? *'Trina: 'For your information, many people are ANXIOUSLY awaiting this video -- I've been getting texts about it all day. *'Tori: 'That's funny, cuz you left your phone at home today. Mom told me to tell you. *'Trina: 'I just uploaded MY PROFILE VIDEO! *'Trina: 'It's here! It's here! It's here! My video profile! You can thank me anytime! *'Trina: 'Wonder if my parents feel guilty that I turned out more talented than my sister. *'Trina: 'For years I have prayed to be hotter. Being stuck in an RV on the hottest day of the year is NOT what I had in mind. *'Trina: 'Status: For years i have prayed to be hotter. Being stuck in an Rv on the hottest day of the year is not what I had in mind. *'Trina: 'I am blessed with small pores and the legs of a super model. Plus, my breath smells minty fresh. So why don't I have a boyfriend? *'Trina: 'Why do they call the show "America's Most Talented" if they're not letting me, America's Most Talented, on the show? *'Trina: 'It's so hot in L.A. right now. When I'm rich and famous I'm getting a summer home in Antarctica! *'Tori: 'Well I can't wait for that day. Say hi to the penguin for me.... and BTW, next time I have to get up early, don't blast your music until 3 in the morning! *'Trina: 'I keep getting fan mail. I don't even open it anymore. *'Tori: 'Well, I opened it. It was a letter from the dentist. You have an appointment next week. *'Trina: 'How do you delete comments? *'Trina: 'I look really good today. *'Trina: 'I wonder if my parents feel guilty that I turned out more talented than my sister. *'Trina: 'Having a car wash this Saturday in Burbank to raise money for the Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant! *'Rex: 'I'll be there. P.S. I don't have a car. *'Trina: 'Ew. *'Robbie: 'Just cleared my schedule. *'Trina: 'Ew.... Again. *'Tori: 'Umm. There is NO Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. *'Trina: 'Yeah, I know, that's why I'm starting one. *'Trina: 'I didn't do anything. *'Trina: 'Why am I up this early? *'Tori: 'It's 3 in the afternoon. :I *'Trina: 'I know!!!! So lame! *'Trina: 'Surfing lessons later. Headed to store to get waterproof mascara so I look hot for my instructor. *'Trina: 'My instructor was a girl. Wasted 5 bucks. *'Trina: 'OMG!!! I just met Perez Hilton on the airplane!!! I fly on planes with FAMOUS PEOPLE! *'Andre: 'Hey how's your pit zit coming along? *'Trina: 'DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! *'Trina: 'Back to school. I bet everyone is excited to see me and my summer tan. *'Jade: 'No one is excited to see any part of you. *'Rex: That's not true. She's got a pretty mouth when she shuts it. *'Trina: '''Okay, I need everyone to stop what they're doing and think good thoughts to me. I MUST GET THIS PART! *'Trina: 'Ugh. Fluorescent lights make my skin look so BLAH! That's the LAST time I visit someone in the hospital. *'Trina: 'I just heared that Melinda Murray's OUT of her new movie. I could TOTALLY play her part! C'mon Hollywood, pick me! *'Trina: 'I didn't really do much this week. So unlike me. Weird. *'Trina: 'Everyone! Drop what you're doing and FEEL MY FEET! *'Trina: 'So my parents took away my credit card again. Does anyone know how I can get money without having to get a job? *'Trina: 'The guy who usually does my homework for me is sick today. Anyone want to volunteer? *'Trina: 'I could totally be a professional country singer. I just need to find out where they sell giant belt buckles. *'Trina: 'Somedays you need to just kick back and take a 3 hour lunch break. *'Tori: 'But not on a Wednesday during school. I'm telling mom. *'Trina: 'No DON'T! I'll do anything! I'll give you back the sweater I borrowed last year. *'Tori: 'Deal. *'Trina: 'Why don't people ever cheer when I enter a room? I deserve applause people! It's not easy being this perfect! *'Trina: 'I heard seaweeds is good for your hair and skin. Luckily I don't have to eat that chiz because my hair and skin are perfect. *'Trina: 'I'm so thankful that I was born pretty and talented. I feel bad for everyone else. *'Trina: '''I get a lot of stuff for free. That's what happens when you're pretty. Category:Websites Category:Quotes Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens